deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Gravity
Zero Gravity is an innovative, original, and unique feature to ''Dead Space'' and ''Dead Space 2''. It allows the player to explore large rooms literally from top to bottom to escape the Necromorphs. When jumping, Isaac will fly slowly towards his target before landing on it. If a jump is not possible, the ammo counter will flash red and beep. Remember that while you can only jump on flat surfaces, sometimes a curved corner will allow you to change wall. Lurkers and Leapers can both be encountered in zero gravity. Leapers will tend to follow you and engage you in melee combat on whatever surface you stand on; but Lurkers are incapable of their melee-ranged attacks in zero-gravity. Their only attack pattern is to fire their projectiles at Isaac. This can be exploited, as they are incapable of leaping away from Isaac if he closes to melee range, only running a few yards away before trying to line up another shot. They can be easily stomped to death. On the Ishimura, Zero G plays an important role in entertainment, exemplified by Zero G Basketball, a popular sport among crew members. Combat Tips *It is almost impossible to get cornered in Zero G, as you can simply jump away or run away if the area is open enough. This also means enemies can attack at any angle, this is especially true with lurkers. *In almost every Zero G area there are at least a few explosives floating around. Use Kinesis to toss these at enemies and conserve your ammo. *Weapons such as the Pulse Rifle and Plasma Cutter excel in Zero G, as the instantaneous travel of the rounds makes shooting in the larger rooms not an issue. Weapons such as the Line Gun, Flamethrower, Ripper, and Force Gun don't fair well in Zero G environments unless the enemy, such as the Leaper, has chosen to attack you as it cannot change course after leaping. The only enemies encountered in Zero G are lurkers and leapers - both of which are very agile in Zero G and can be quiet hard to hit with slow moving projectiles. Its also impractical to let them get any where near you as you can snipe them from a distance with the plasma cutter or pulse rifle. *Watch for environmental hazards. In Zero G it can be easy to float out into space, get squashed by machinery, or get pulverized by flying boulders. *Dead Space 2's Zero G have been updated as Isaac can now shoot while floating in Zero G and change his direction in mid-flight. *The enhanced versions of Necromorphs are often difficult to see in Zero-G environments. Trivia * Chapter 12 features an artificial gravity chamber despite being on the surface of Aegis VII , leading to the likely conclusion of the existence of anti-gravity panels or a similar contraption. * In Chapter 9, you can literally jump through the opening and into space. You will continue to fly until you reach a certain distance. At that point Isaac will die and float in space until a checkpoint is reloaded. Gallery File:P20.jpg|Isaac performs a Zero-G jump File:DS2ZG.jpg|Zero Gravity in Dead Space 2 Category:Content